


A great heartbreaker

by insomneah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Direction Imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomneah/pseuds/insomneah
Summary: Everything was going great for you in life, you have a famous brother and you're a bit of famous yourself for being mysterious sister, but then love ruined your life. You know, it's not easy when the man you fell in love with is a famous hearbreaker and your brother's bandmate.
Relationships: Niall Horan/You
Kudos: 6





	A great heartbreaker

Secrets and hiding, two things that will make any relationship harder.  
Secrets because you can't tell anybody that you have a crush on him and hiding because he can't find out that you like him even a bit.  
Who is this all about, you ask? Well Niall of course. Oh, and Harry too, he's your brother after all. Who even likes their siblings, right? You like them both, but can't admit it.  
People say that you are mysterious and that you don't have any feelings, so you need to keep it up.

"Hey, up for a beer at my place?" - a new message from Niall. Seen. You've been ignoring him for a year now.  
Not only he had a girlfriend, which for obvious reasons hurt you, he also ignored you most of the time. It was like you didn't exist for him anymore.  
Two hours later, a loud knocking on your door. It's Niall, he seems pissed off and sad at the same time, a true talent. 

"Open the door, will you? We need to talk. Why are you ignoring me?!".  
You open the door just a bit to tell him to go away, but he manages to slip his foot in to stop you from closing the door.  
He's a lot stronger than you and you just give up because he used his hand to push the door, there's no way you'll win.

"Why are you like this? What have I done to you? Talk to me for fucks sake." - he's really pissed off now. You're trying to run away, but he manages to catch you and put you against the wall.  
You're crying, not because he hit you, but because his presence hurts.

"Listen, I made a mistake, a huge one. You should've been the one, but at that time I was scared of Harry, I mean we were bandmates and now I'm dating his sister. I didn't want to hurt anybody. I LOVE YOU." - did Niall just admit that he loves you?  
Niall Horan, the great heartbreaker, loves you. This feels like a dream, but what now?  
Do you admit that you love him too and forgive him or tell him to leave you alone forever, that you don't need him anymore and that he lost his chance? You choose your own ending.


End file.
